All matter of business
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. How did he get himself into this situation? Things started out so simple when he first started working for a local business, but now he was tangled up into a forbidden relationship with his boss? And things were only going to get more interesting tonight. Roxas x Larxene LEMON


_- All matter of business -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Larxene_

_A/N: Hopefully this is the first proper RokuLarx lemon on this site, please tell us what you think.  
_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read if you are the appropriate age. Thank you. _

* * *

How did he end up in this situation?

Roxas began his early career being an intern for a business company half a year ago, eighteen years old working with paper distribution and minor responsibilities. Every day, he ended up passing out by time he returned to his apartment.

But his days quickly got more exhausting once he caught the attention of one of the employers, someone who stopped his heart whenever she was near, someone who electrified his nerves with her touches, and someone who mentally distracted him during his work.

Her name was Larxene, a fearless goddess among men who selected Roxas for judgment. She had short hair, bright blonde locks slicked back with two distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes were an electrifying cyan blue, with a light pure skin tone that tempted any man, and she ended up choosing him.

It all began when Larxene started glaring at the new intern when he first arrived, making Roxas question if he was doing something wrong. Then she started ordering him around, basically turning him into her private slave. All the while, teasing him with seductive gestures that almost gave him a heart attack by the end of the day.

Then it all came full circle a month later, when Larxene invited Roxas into her office in private. Without warning, she grasped his collar and forced a passionate kiss onto his virgin lips. Roxas knew it was wrong, but his male hormones consumed him and he accepted her grace willingly.

Now they were secretly dating, which was a taboo and an adrenaline rush. But they rarely did anything in public; it was mostly kept hidden away from any prying eyes. It usually ended up being with Larxene harassing her young intern with playful gestures and words with double meanings.

But tonight was different, and Roxas had been waiting for this night forever.

Roxas sat quietly on the king sized bed with a racing heartbeat, sweat glistening off the sides of his face as he gulped the lump in his throat. He was in Larxene's home, a high class hotel that far surpassed his rusty old apartment. He was in his usual white button shirt and black pants, but he guessed that they won't be there for long.

Larxene already had the place prepared, with the lights dimmed, candles stationed around the bedroom, and soft provocative music playing in the background. This was most definitely a night Roxas will never forget.

He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't tell if he was deducing it into something right or his eager hormones were just clouding his judgment. Larxene was older than him, about ten years his senior, but he didn't care.

Roxas jumped when he heard the bedroom door creak open, and revealed his most cherished gift and punishment.

The blonde goddess was leaning against the door frame in a seductive pose, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. The very sight crippled the young intern's every doubt about proceeding with tonight, he couldn't even remember what he was debating about earlier.

"You like?" Larxene purred, walking slowly to her prey with memorizing steps.

Roxas can only nod, his hands instinctively unbuttoning his shirt while his secret lover stood before him. He concluded that everything physical about her was perfect, her legs were long and primal, her figure representing an hourglass, her skin pale and slick like vanilla, and her beautiful face lured him in with irresistible promises.

Roxas removed his shirt from his shoulders without breaking his gaze from the goddess before him, immediately unbuckling his belt.

"Ready to play, kid?" Larxene seduced, placing her delicate right hand on his red cheek. "I hope you remember the rules?"

"Y- Yeah, whatever you want!" Roxas responded quickly, earning an amused chuckle from his temptress.

Within seconds, the young blonde removed his pants and boxers, revealing his already throbbing member. Larxene took a moment to glance at her partner's flesh, licking her lips in anticipation. She leaned forward until her face was mere inches away from Roxas, tempting him with an awaiting kiss.

But before their lips could meet, Larxene shoved him on his back with a playful chuckle. In an act of dominance, she lifted her right leg and placed her bare foot on her intern's length, making him groan from both pain and pleasure. Her foot was putting pressure on his sensitive member, while sending surges of pleasure from how smooth they were.

"Before we do this, we need to set some ground rules," Larxene commanded, changing her expression into a serious frown. "First, we do this my way before I generously let you make a move. Second, whenever I'm feeling frisky, you better be ready."

Tonight, Roxas was giving up his freedom, allowing his boss to take absolute control of his life in exchange for sexual ecstasy. With another push from Larxene's foot, Roxas snapped back to attention with a subtle grunt of pain.

"And third," Larxene spoke intensively. "No one gets to have you but me."

Roxas was stunned from her last command, like she was actually showing signs of intimacy and love for the young blonde. But did she doubt his devotion?

"I- I would never choose anyone else," Roxas spoke hastily, speaking from his heart. "You're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Larxene was taken back from his praise, displaying a wavering frown with her cheeks slightly tinted red. She pushed a bit harder on his member, making him grunt from the unbearable pressure.

"Don't think you can just smother me with words, kid," she warned, returning to her dominate self. But then she suddenly smirked with a subtle lick of her lips.

"But nice try," She admitted.

His goddess finally released the pressure she had on his aching length, Roxas releasing a thankful sigh from his maiden's grace. He watched with hazy eyes as his boss got down on her knees between his legs, wasting no time in grasping his sex with her skilled fingers.

Larxene brought his length to her cheek, smiling devilishly. "I suppose we should start out with this."

Roxas clenched his teeth as his lover sends electrical waves of pleasure from length, taking him into her mouth with a low moan. Larxene hummed while sucking her subject's member, licking the head in her mouth while coaxing it completely in saliva. She couldn't help but find pleasuring a younger man quite thrilling, especially when it was Roxas.

The young blonde was resisting with all his mental strength to course his hands through Larxene's slicked hair, knowing that she'll probably kill him for that.

But his squirms didn't go unnoticed by the blonde temptress, looking up with her narrowed cyan eyes while continuing to suckle his sensitive length. Larxene decided to be merciful, guiding his pleading hands to her head, allowing him to massage her scalp while he moaned weakly.

Larxene had her hands on his hips, holding him still as she moaned from the delicious meaty taste of his member.

Roxas couldn't tell if this was part of her plan or maybe she was rewarding him for his past words of worship, either way he felt truly blessed to have his boss surround his sensitive region with her infamous mouth. He felt her skilled tongue lap the head of his member, teasing his slit while consuming the little remains of his pre-cum.

Larxene proceeded to mercilessly pleasure her younger man by grasping his length's package, threatening the weak pair with her trimmed nails that were professionally filed. She massaged, gripped, and pulled his package until he was nearly reaching his limit.

But she won't allow him that yet; Larxene popped his length from her mouth, earning a disappointed groan from the timid blonde.

"We're just getting started," she purred, standing up for a moment to slip her fingers in the straps of her black panties.

With no time for subtly, Larxene removed her panties and tossed them aside with ease, revealing her sacred womanhood for Roxas to marvel at. The stunned blonde watched with hypnotized eyes as his lover positioned herself over his awaiting length, guiding it over her wet heat.

"Larxene..." Roxas choked, still finding his partner's touches too irresistible "You're amazing."

The aggressive woman chuckled from her young lover's praise, teasing him by rubbing the head of his length near her heat. Her deep cyan eyes met with his dark bluish ones, looking into each others souls with the deepest intentions of each other. Roxas wanted nothing but to be with her, and Larxene wanted nothing but to have a good time with him.

Without another agonizing second, Larxene lowered herself onto her lover's member, surrounding Roxas into a pleasurable sanctuary of warmth that made him groan in bliss. His hands had a mind of their own as they immediately went to his partner's hips, coursing her perfect flesh with his thumbs. Meanwhile, Larxene lightly moaned from the pleasurable impalement, the thrill of having sex with a younger man intoxicating her senses.

The blonde temptress motioned herself in a sitting position with her arms perched on her partner's knees, lifting one bare foot in front of the young intern's face. Roxas caught on immediately and took her gracious offering in his hands, slipping her toes into his mouth while he sucked them affectionately. Larxene smirked in delight and began to motion herself up and down on his length, beginning their forbidden ritual.

Roxas continued to worship the toes of his goddess, taking each individual digit into his mouth and suckling them clean. They tasted light heaven, but they only sustained him for a little while until he yearns for his lover's lips. Larxene proceeded to ride the young blonde's length until they had a rhythm going, creating subtle slapping noises that coincided with the love music that filled the bedroom.

Pleasure was rising and the intensity of their movements was increasing, Roxas groaned in pure bliss and focused his efforts on meeting Larxene's thrusts with his own, grasping her smooth legs as they both moaned together. This was the kind of intimacy Roxas begged for, both of them intertwined in a single act of sexual love.

"Enjoying yourself, kid?" Larxene breathed in amusement, grinning eagerly as she continued to bounce on his member.

Roxas couldn't answer, the unbearable pleasure of his maiden's warm walls clenching his sensitive length mixed with the provocative sounds of their love making blurred his mind into absolute bliss.

The blonde temptress decided to kick things up a notch, unhooking the straps of her black bra and releasing her breasts to bounce freely for Roxas to view perfectly. This gave him another reason why to dismiss any doubts of his decision to go along with this forbidden relationship, the view of his naked goddess before him purged any idea of loving another woman. She was perfect in every way possible.

Larxene's breasts bounced with every motion, casting a spell over the blonde boy's eyes into a hazy submission. Her perked rosy nipples teased him, luring him like he was a hungry infant. Her skin glistened in sweat, creating a heavenly glow around her body that convinced Roxas that she was a goddess from heaven. And her face displayed a seductive smile, yearning him with a promise of an eternity of bliss and ecstasy.

Roxas had to admit his feelings now. "Larxene... I-"

"Hey," Larxene interrupted, taking the time to grip one of her breasts. "Come get some."

Looks like his confession has to wait, Roxas used his upper body strength to lean back up and embrace his goddess in a hug, taking her delicious tip into his mouth and relish in the taste of her elixir. He suckled her like an infant and less like a lover, Larxene wrapping her arms around his spiky hair while continuing her rhythm on his member.

The blonde employer chuckled as she watched her young lover suckle, coursing his spiky hair as a sign of appreciation. Roxas moved over to her other neglected nipple and performed the same treatment, nibbling, pulling, and licking her rosy tip with passion.

Larxene grunted. "Hey, watch the teeth!"

Roxas dismissed her comment and continued to coax her breasts in saliva, taking chunks of her juicy flesh into his mouth. They continued this rather affectionate act for a few minutes, until things started getting more intense.

Roxas leaned back down and focused his hands to massage Larxene's breasts in case they were feeling lonely, while their rhythm increased with every slap of their colliding skin. His fingers squeezed her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her cherry nipples, and his hips pounded deep into his lover's soaked cavern.

Larxene tilted her head back as she gasped from the spikes of pleasure that surged through her being, every impact of her lover's length hitting her limit break of bliss. She was beginning to lose herself, Larxene's thoughts blurred into a hazy fog until she began to praise whoever sent this young blonde into her business, she felt lucky to have found him and claim him as her own.

She can still remember the first time she saw him working his internship at her office; he looked pathetic, confused, and unbelievably handsome. He was a cute kid who was in the middle of becoming an adult, and Larxene decided to give him a little help.

But her trip down memory lane was interrupted by a thundering strike of pleasure that almost broke her into release.

Larxene breathed heavily and bit her lip an attempt to halt her moans. "Ah... ah, damn it!" She cursed.

It was all coming to an end; they both could feel it, no matter how much they wanted to deny it. Roxas moaned uncontrollably, Larxene lost her composure and started moaning along with him, the slapping noises muting the love music completely.

"Larxene, I'm gonna..." Roxas warned.

"Yeah, same here, kid," she responded, placing her hands over his, who were still occupying her breasts.

With a few more powerful thrusts, the young intern released himself with an arch in his back, filling her with his seed. A cross between a grunt and groan escaped from his throat, his consciousness slipping away into heaven. The surge of warmth in her womb set Larxene over the limit, making her climax as well with a feminine cry, consuming his length in a wave of her sacred nectar.

Without warning, Larxene leaned forward to smash her lips with her young lover's, surprising him with her sudden act of intimacy. She gripped his spiky mane and moaned into his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his in a dance of passion. Roxas kept his hands on her hips while they continued to kiss, nibbling and sucking each others lips while moaning lightly.

Their kisses got slower, taking the time in lapping their tongues to drink each others nutrients. Larxene wasn't being her usual self, committing this rather affectionate act without inducing her dominate persona into it.

To the young blonde's disappointment, Larxene separated her lips from his and leaned back to wipe her mouth. He couldn't let this moment go to waste; Roxas had to admit his feelings now.

"Larxene," he breathed, looking into her eyes like a begging puppy. "I- I... I love you!"

Larxene had that same look on her face when he denounced his worship in the beginning of their night, frowning forcefully with her cheeks flourished red from flattery.

She shrugged in false disgust, looking away to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Tsk... stupid."

Larxene would be lying if she said that she was prepared for this kind of response, she was expecting a non-affectionate relationship when she first decided to choose him. Like any other horny kid eagerly willing to take advantage of the opportunity to have sex, but Roxas was different, he actually had feelings for her beyond physical wants.

She decided to ignore his confession and remove herself from his length, stopping the music, shutting off the lights, and laying back down between the sheets of her bed. She gestured Roxas to do the same, and he happily agreed.

Larxene turned away from him and whispered. "Spoon me..."

Roxas felt his heart cripple from her cold response to his confession, silence filled the dark room as he quietly snuggled against her, taking a comforting whiff of her beautiful bare skin. His legs entangled with Larxene's smooth ones, wrapping one arm around her bare shoulder as he embraced her in his one-sided admiration

Roxas wanted things like this every night, to make love with his goddess, kiss her passionately, and embrace her during sleep.

If only she felt the same.

* * *

When Roxas first felt the disturbance of his slumber, he felt something soft on his cheek and left just as quickly as it came. Was it a kiss?

When he finally awoke from his sleep, he stood up from the bed to examine the bedroom, finding no Larxene in sight. It was quiet; the sounds of cars passing by on the city streets below the hotel signaling another morning day, like everything that happened yesterday never existed.

The timid blonde took the time to quickly gather his scattered clothes, finishing it off by fixing the buttons on his white collar. His responsible side kicked in and he decided to take the time to fix Larxene's bed, he kinda felt like a house maid, which didn't really help his already decreasing male bravado.

After collecting his clothes and thoughts, Roxas opened the door to the living room to see Larxene getting ready to leave. She was well dressed in her business clothes, grey button shirt with a white blouse underneath, a skirt reaching to her knees with dark leggings, and black high-heels to complete her professional attire.

She was in the middle of grabbing her purse on the kitchen counter when she heard the bedroom door open, looking over to her young boyfriend with a serious expression on her face.

"Morning," she sighed, grabbing her keys. "I have a meeting to go to but I'll be back at later, don't be mooching off on all my food while I'm gone."

Roxas felt distraught from her tone, like he was being lectured like a kid. He couldn't take this anymore, the assertiveness that was buried deep in his heart was finally awakening and the expression on his face displayed an unusual serious attitude change.

He walked up to his older girlfriend and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I'm tired of you treating me like a kid!"

Larxene paid him no heed and chuckled, looking away from him. "What's the big deal, are you really going to talk to your boss like that?"

Roxas barricaded his arms on the kitchen counter to trap her in, stunning the dominate blonde with his courage's act. He looked up into her cyan eyes that he worshiped, ready to risk everything on his following words.

"Listen," he whispered. "I love you, and you're the only woman in the world for me. I don't care if you take control of me, but the only thing I want from you is your honest feelings for me. And if you don't feel the same for me, then fire me right now!"

The once aggressive employer was now dumbfounded with disbelief, how this kid was able to stand up to her after all these times they've been secretly together, when she ordered him around without an ounce of a challenge. But now he was displaying his true feelings for her without an inch of remorse, and that struck a cord in her closed off heart.

Larxene was blushing fiercely and her expression was in dismay, which begged for some needed comfort, and Roxas was here to provide her such comfort. He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, standing on his toes as he brushed his lips onto hers.

Of course it wasn't long before their simple kiss became a lustful battle between tongues, parting their mouths while releasing subtle moans of enjoyment. Larxene wrapped her arms around her man and deepened their kiss, finding this newly assertive blonde to be quite attractive.

When they finally divided, Larxene took the time to regain her composure and speak efficiently. "I got to get going." She spoke calmly.

"What?" Roxas questioned, watching with worried eyes as Larxene walked towards the door.

Larxene shrugged from his response, smirking mischievously as she twirled the keys in her hand. "I wouldn't want to be late for my meeting so I can convince the other advisers to give you a paid job at our business."

Roxas jumped. "W- Wait, what?"

The blonde temptress sighed again from his foolish retort, and unlocked her hotel door. "Well if you're thinking of letting me pay all the bills while you're living here, you have another thing coming!"

Roxas returned to his sheepish self and couldn't form reasonable words. What was she talking about? He tried to follow what she was saying but he was failing miserably. Before Larxene left him, she gave him a seductive wink, not saying another word as she closed the door behind her.

How did he get himself in this situation?

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
